My Hero?
by Nikkialoud
Summary: Juvia get's into a shipwreck and gets turned into a mermaid, with amnesia. She finds a boy that accepts her. After an accident, she lives with the humans for the first time in 10 years. What will happen when she is faced with the choice of land and sea?
1. Who Are You?

**So this is my first multi chapter fanfiction. I have re-edited it and I hope you guys enjoy it.**

Twas the night of a horrible storm that flipped her life upside down…

She was much too young to have like this happen. She was a cute, innocent thirteen year old who went with her family on a friend's boat for a birthday party. She had excused herself to the bathroom to change out of her dress into shorts and a tank top. She smiled into the mirror and pulled her long blue hair back into a ponytail, her curls always seemed to get in the way. She liked how she looked, her porcelain skin contrast to her blue hair and big blue eyes. Her body, specifically her chest, was starting to not look so much like a males and more into a woman. She couldn't wait to go back to the dinner hall to see her crush. He was dark haired and dark eyed, he was perfection. She pulled off her dress and pulled on her baby blue top.

Without warning she was thrown into the mirror and it broke into multiple pieces. She tried to steady herself but was thrown to the ground by some outward force, barely missing the broken glass. She crawled to the bathroom door. She managed to crack open the door to see chaos. Tables and chairs were broken and scattered, a table had fallen against the door. She was trapped and started yelling. People were trying to gather everyone to the escape boats. With all the panic no one noticed, or heard, the scared pre-teen stuck in bathroom. Suddenly the boat tipped and everything slid to the opposite side of the boat of where she was. She went flying with the mess. She heard a loud crack when she hit the wall.

She was falling. The icy cold water hit her back with a familiar stingy sensation. All her years of swimming in the ocean had prepared her for this. Or so she thought.

Well, up to now in her life she has never been in waves like this. When had the storm come? Well they weren't on deck so it seemed perfectly logical that she might not have known, right? Maybe she was focused too much on her knight in shining armor. The ship was long gone and she was close to unconsciousness, from being thrown against the wall and being pushed underwater again and again by the powerful waves. She gasped as she finally broke the surface of the water again. Maybe she would survive this if she could just stay above the water. Alas her plan was quickly foiled when another wave crashed down upon her.

She was so close to becoming unconscious when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. She screamed when suddenly there was an unbearable pain in her legs and waist. Water filled her mouth and lungs. She fought to stay conscience, she needed air or she would die. The arms around her tightened and the pain in her legs increased. It was too much for her fragile body and everything went dark…

This was the moment that she lost all her memories; her friends, her parents, and _him_.

* * *

The girl woke up in a vertical position? She was surrounded by something soft, and warm? Slowly her eyes opened and saw a boy about fourteen or fifteen staring at her. He had piercing red eyes and jet black hair that just flowed around his shoulders. He was shirtless and had muscles slightly showing at his abdomen. She instantly blushed and looked away before going any lower. Dirty thoughts started to invade her mind. Ok, so maybe she wasn't as innocent as her parents thought. Then her eyes flew back to his wide and afraid.

"Y-you're floating!" She attempted to jump back, expecting to fall to the ground, but she just kind of floated… backwards? Her blue eyes flew to the ground. She screamed, loudly, and a very unimpressed boy rolled his red eyes.

In place of her beautifully long, creamy legs was a long shimmering tail. At her waist the deep purple scales slowly merged to become skin. The purple scales slowly turned lighter, and slightly more blue the further they got to the fanned part of her tail. The bottom of her tail was the prettiest blue she had ever seen. Well, her whole tail held the most beautiful colors she had ever seen but still. The tank top had stayed on, she was happy it sort of matched her tail. Her hair was down and occasionally flowed into her vision to which she would push back with a wave of her hand.

Maybe the strange floating boy had a tail too. She quickly passed over his torso. Just like at her waist, his dark scales slowly morphed into his tanned skin. His scales were jet black that eventually turned into scarlet at his fanned tail. Her eyes ventured back up his body, she noticed he had gills on the sides of his neck and she reached up and felt gills on her own neck. He eyes continued their course to his boyish face. Their eyes met and he smirked. Blushing she quickly averted her eyes.

"Yeah, floating…" He scoffed. She met his gaze and glared. Her hand immediately went to her hips and she bite her bottom lip. They boy raised a black eyebrow. "What's yer name?"

She opened her mouth to answer. But her mind went blank. Well this was embarrassing. Who forgets their name? "I don't know. I mean I don't remember," she responded slowly and quietly. He stared at her with amusement. "Well, what's _your_ name?" She snapped at his reaction.

At this he smirked again, "You don't remember me? I am Gajeel, and I saved your sorry-"

The girl cut him off, "Wait!" He stopped whatever he was going to say. " _You?!_ You saved me? But-but you are...li-like a jerk wad!"

Gajeel looked reasonably offended at the comment. She knew him for ten minutes and she calls _him_ a jerk wad? She doesn't even know her own name and yet knows what a jerk is. He glared at her and she glared right back.

"Fine. You think I am a jerk wad? Well, I'll be a jerk wad." He abruptly turned around and started swimming away.

"No! I mean I am sorry Gajeel. Please, don't leave me." Gajeel still faced away so she couldn't see his smirk.

"I think I will take you to my place and have you meet my parents." Gajeel took the girl's hand and pulled her toward his place.

Soon enough they were at his house and his mother was fussing over her. Pulling her to sit down and eat. Since she didn't remember what she liked and didn't she ate the bright green plant. It was certainly better than it looked. Gajeel's mom had asked her what her name was, but Gajeel cut in explaining that she fell from a ship in the big storm that had just happened and he had saved her.

"Well, since you were found in the rain we will call you Juvia." His mother winked. Gajeel's mother's tail was a blue, the same color as Juvia's tank top, at her waist that turned white at her fan. Her bra was white with blue sparkles, the closer to the center the more sparkles there were. She had soft blue eyes and white hair with light blue and pink streaks. She also had gills, maybe it was a normal thing here. Well now that she thought about it, it would be weird to _not_ have gills. Are their such creatures without gills ? She shrugged the weird feeling away.

Juvia smiled and hugged the nice mermaid while Gajeel rolled his eyes in the background. Juvia let go of his mother and gave him a giant hug, which he didn't reciprocate. Not that Juvia expected him to.

"Thank you Gajeel." She was so touched that she was sure that if she wasn't underwater tears would be falling down her face. How did she know what tears were she probably would never know.

"Whatever ya crazy rain woman." Gajeel pushed her away, but before he turned, Juvia saw a small smile on his face.

"So Gajeel's got himself a girlfriend! And I didn't think He knew what the difference between mermaids and mermen!" A low voice interrupted the moment between the two pre-teens. She noticed this man, merman, had a tail as well. His was almost completely black except for a few glimmering silver scales. He was very muscular and Juvia wondered if Gajeel would look like that when he is older. She hoped so. He had ebony eyes that were filled with amusement at the moment, but Juvia could tell he could be strict if he wanted to. He demanded respect with his very presence. He had long silver hair, reaching about mid back.

"Metalicana! Don't go jumping to conclusions! You just ruined their moment!" Metalicana just laughed. Gajeel snarled and tackled (A/N Can you do that underwater? Probably…) Metalicana and pulled his hair.

"Juvia come here I'll show you where you can sleep till we find a more permanent home for you." Juvia followed Gajeel's mom out of the room where Gajeel was wrestling.

* * *

"YO 'VIA GET UP! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Gajeel's voice woke her with a start. She groaned and rolled over. Maybe if she didn't respond he'd think she wasn't here. She should have known her plan would have failed, as they did often especially early in the morning, when she felt her blanket tugged off and she twisted a couple of times before stopping. She opened her eyes and glared at the intruder.

"For heaven's sake Sol! You guys could have left Juvia to sleep a little longer!" She growled at the boy.

She had been living with Gajeel's family for about four years now. She found out that Gajeel had a little sister named Wendy. She was adorable and shy. Her long blue hair was darker than her own and quite a bit longer. She had big brown eyes and the cutest smile. Her tail was pink and blue speckled while her fan tail was striped with the two colors. She had definitely the best personality Juvia had ever seen.

While staying with the Redfox's Juvia had made a habit of taking in the third person. She could never remember what her name was so Gajeel suggested for her to say Juvia a lot to remember. Stupid Gajeel.

"But Gajeel said we couldn't leave without you," Sol grumbled bringing her from her thoughts.

Sol was one of the three friends Gajeel had introduced her right after arriving. He had dark green hair and he had started to attempt a mustache, Juvia decided to let the other boys tease him about it till he shaved. He was the lanky teenager that could eat 99% of the food at the table and still be skinny, which he constantly bragged about. Juvia secretly wished he would grow fat later on, the boys openly wished the same fate. His tail was dark brown and dark green with a black fan.

"Stupid Gajeel," Juvia muttered. "She started digging through her bin that held her personal stuff. Suddenly she stopped and glowered at Sol. "Get out before Juvia tells Gajeel you were a trying to catch Juvia changing." Juvia smirked when Sol fled from her presence. Gajeel knew that Juvia could protect herself, she had beaten him up multiple times, but he still acted as her protector. She didn't know why Gajeel protected her but she didn't really mind. At least until Gajeel wouldn't allow her to date, or let anyone outside of their clique talk to her. After she had dated Bora and he left her because he found out that she might not be pure mermaid, Gajeel decided that no one else would break her heart like that again. Sol, Aria, and Totomaru all have tried to get with her but obviously Gajeel said that she was off limits.

She pulled off her sleeping tank and started tying on her favorite bright blue bra. Gajeel had bought it for her, for her last birthday. Gajeel had decided the day he found her would be her birthday. She ran her purple comb through her hair before taking one last look in the mirror before going out to meet the boys.

Gajeel's hair had grown down to his back. He had it layered because he 'looks more bad*ss that way'. Juvia had rolled her eyes at him.

Aria was the oldest of their group of friends and he had a goatee. His eyes were always covered by a bandana, Juvia didn't understand how he could see or how it looked like it was cool, but apparently the guys accepted him so Juvia did too. Who was she to judge? Aria's tail was yellow at his waist and green by his fan. He was definitely more bulky than Gajeel and Juvia thought it was too much but to each his own. He had black hair that was only about two inches long. Juvia thought that was his best feature, because it was unnaturally soft. He was even more emotional than Juvia. It was annoying.

Totomaru was special to Juvia. Juvia like him the most, besides Gajeel of course. Toto was funny, kind, and almost as possessive as Gajeel when it came to her. He had black and white hair that reached his shoulders. His tail was dark red the entire length except for a strip of white that went down the entire length of the back of his tail.

"Damn Via, what took you so long." Gajeel sneered from the middle of the group.

Juvia was not in the mood to deal with Gajeel and his freaking anger issues. "Shut up Gajeel. Juvia told Gajeel to go on without Juvia but Gajeel didn't listen. Juvia is done with Gajeel. Juvia is going to do what Juvia wants today." Gajeel looked slightly hurt and the boys looked highly amused. Snickering that Juvia finally told him off. His glare silenced them pretty quickly.

"But Juvia we found something cool that you would love to see." Gajeel practically whined.

Juvia smirked, "Not today Gajeel. Juvia has had enough of Gajeel bossing Juvia around." With that she turned around and swam toward the human town. She suddenly stopped and turned around, "And if you boys want to come with Juvia, Juvia will let you, except Gajeel." Gajeel was livid as the boys followed the blue haired mermaid without hesitation. Growling he turned and swam away from them. She wants to reject him? Well then he'll reject her.

* * *

It was Juvia's tenth year anniversary of living in the sea and Gajeel was ignoring her. Juvia was upset to say the least. He was her best friend and he was ignoring her on the birthday he had _given_ her. Well he had been ignoring her more and more ever since she rejected him to hang out with the boys. They both were too stubborn to admit they were being unnecessarily dramatic.

At the moment she was just swimming toward the meeting place hoping to run into Gajeel there.

She still hadn't dated anyone after Bora but not necessarily because Gajeel wouldn't let her. She had realized that she didn't need any romantic relations with anyone because she had her gang.

Her group of friends had often gone up on land after Juvia finally accepted Gajeel's invite to go see whatever he thought was important. Which Juvia readily agreed was amazing.

 _'Come on Via! I've been wanting to show you this for months!" Gajeel pleaded with the moody seventeen year old mermaid. This time the entire group was begging Juvia to come see whatever the heck Gajeel had found._

 _"Gah, fine Juvia will go with Gajeel this time." Juvia muttered. The boys disregarded her tone and went crazy. They grabbed her arms and swam as fast as they could toward the human cities._

 _They soon reached the unknown destination. Juvia's mouth dropped as they entered a cave. The ground was covered in precious rocks. There was a ledge that was out of the water which one could sit on. Right above the middle of the cave there was a hole in which the sun shone down and the rocks glittered shining different colors bouncing around, making the walls beautiful. The boys pulled her up and they broke the surface tension of the water._

 _Juvia rarely went out of the water because contrary to belief just because they had the face of a human doesn't mean they can breath the air of the human world like one. Well Juvia could occasionally, but she had to really concentrate to and it hurt. Juvia held her breath as she got a good look around. There was a path that lead away from the pool in the cave. The ledge looked rough and she reached out her hand to touch it. Before she could the boys pulled her back under to ask her how she liked it._

 _"Was it worth it Via?" Toto asked her._

 _"This is wonderful! Juvia thanks you!" Juvia hugged Toto. Then she made her way around the circle until the only one left was Gajeel. She bowed her head slightly, a shy smile making its way on her face. "Thank you Gajeel, I really like it." He smiled brightly and she hugged him tighter than the rest, and for once he reciprocated it._

 _They went to the cave almost every day after that. Aria taught them all how to turn into human. Juvia was the first to master it, after Aria of course, then Toto, Gajeel, and Sol._

 _The first time was very painful. It felt like her bones were breaking, which they were to reform to legs. She had almost drowned the first time because she had transformed in the water Aria had saved her by pulling her upon the ledge where she choked up water for several minutes. They had learned from Juvia's mistake to do the transformations at least half way on the ledge._

Juvia entered the cave with a twirl, because she could. She swam over to the ledge to transform and pulled on her clothes. The group had figured out soon enough that humans wore clothes and that it was 'disgraceful' to go around town without them on. They had quickly obtained clothes and made a habit of getting new ones every week because the humans got suspicious at the five for wearing the same clothes for a month. Aria had traded his bandana thing for sunglasses. She had made some human friends and ever since they told her it was bad for a man to see you naked unless you had romantic intentions Juvia made sure the guys had left the cave, she wouldn't watch them strip because that was also bad, before stripping down and transforming. They had learned not to transform with clothes on because the clothes tear and are ruined because fish hips are quite a bit wider than human hips, and the fact that humans have two legs while mermaids have one tail.

Juvia also learned that there was a week every month that she refused to transform. As long as she was a mermaid she didn't get the cramps or the blood that came with periods and so she almost never left the ocean for that week. Sometimes she would forget and it was embarrassing.

After she had transformed so looked through her clothes to find something nice to wear. She decided on her latest outfit. A black crop top with the words 'Summer' across her chest, and a pair of jean shorts. She sat down of the dry part of the ledge. Sitting on something wet made clothes uncomfortable to wear, Juvia learned the hard way. She heard the boys approach from the pathway leading out of the cave. She quickly stood up and turned around. Her childhood best friends filed in one by one each holding something different. Sol walked up to her and gave her a beautiful turquoise sparkly dress. Before she could thank him Aria was in front of her and gave her white stilettos. Juvia had started crying at their thoughtfulness. Toto came and gave her a bracelet that read "Element 4", their name. She was crying hard by now but a smile was on her face. Juvia looked up expectantly up at Gajeel.

He shrugged and growled, "Happy birthday Juvia." Immediately after he stripped and jumped into the water. Juvia frowned at his actions then she quickly thanked them all. She also stripped down, not caring if the other boys were there and dove in after Gajeel. Their transformations were quicker now but still just as painful. Juvia paused to breath out. The pain left as soon as it came and she chased after Gajeel.

"Gajeel! Gajeel come to Juvia now!" Juvia yelled at Gajeel's back. Since Juvia wasn't fully mermaid she didn't have the stamina the others had. But she could beat him in speed. She just had to get to him. She didn't pay attention to her surroundings. Suddenly something hit her back and she blacked out. They last thing she heard was Gajeel screaming her name.

* * *

She woke up in a bed kind of like what she saw humans sleep in. There was something on the back of her hand, well more like stuck into her hand, it kind of hurt... She knew she was in her human form because her legs were crossed. She heard something on her right. She quickly turned and saw the most beautiful boy she had ever seen. He was lying in the reclining chair, he was shirtless, but Juvia didn't mind because he was well built with impressive abs. He had jet black hair, that almost looked blue, that pointed in every direction Her mouth went dry and her heart fluttered. He must have felt her stare because he opened his eyes, they meet hers. A smile came to his face and Juvia practically melted. When the boy spoke Juvia's heart stopped.

"Hi, my name is Gray."


	2. Where is Gajeel?

**Have fun reading! Love you beautiful people!**

"Hey, my name is Gray," the gorgeous boy smirked. Juvia blushed.

"Um, where is Juvia?" She hesitantly asked this 'Gray'. He stretched his arms before standing up walking to her side. His hand pushed back his dark bangs, Juvia glanced over his flexed arm muscles, lingering probably longer than acceptable for 'glancing'.

"Who's Juvia?" He raised a dark eyebrow, still smirking. Juvia rolled her eyes. She got this a lot. I mean she couldn't be the only person to talk in, what did that boy call it again. Oh yes, 'third person'.

"Juvia is me. Now where is Juvia?" She asked harsher than she intended, but Gray didn't seem affected by it. Juvia absentmindedly started fiddling with the top of the sheet. She was getting nervous. Gray looking away from her and shifted uneasily, not exactly easing Juvia's nerves.

"Well you are, umm, you are in the hospital," he paused, glancing at Juvia's face for her reaction. Juvia had not yet heard of a hospital and so the news didn't phase her. Encouraged Gray continued, "You were swimming and an anchor hit you… It was a good thing I was swimming that day or you would have been a goner." Suddenly Gray's face turned slightly pink and he looked anywhere but at her. Juvia was slightly confused why was he reacting this way?

Suddenly Juvia sat up straight. She started pushing the blankets off, her bare legs exposed up to her mid thigh. Gray's face erupted in color. Juvia tore the thing that was stuck in her hand. There was immense pain in her back, but her transformation pains were worse.

"Juvia sit still! You are still very much injured!" Gray frantically tried to push her back on the bed. Juvia pushed him back with strength neither of them expected from her. Juvia had expected to be stronger and Gray thought she would have been weaker. "Juvia! You have been asleep for _three days_ you can't just jump out of bed!"

Juvia punched him in the face, "Juvia does what Juvia wants Gray-sama!" Juvia had been told to call those she admires 'sama' out of respect. Juvia admires Gray's looks so that counts, right? Gray slightly blushed at the addition to his name but got a hold of himself has she stood up.

Gray had seen a lot of things, but seeing someone stand up and fight, right after waking up from being in a coma for days, was not one he'd had the pleasure of seeing. Gray finally had enough of this 'Juvia' girl. He picked her up by her waist threw her on the hospital bed. Juvia squealed as she hit the firm mattress and tried pushing him off. Gray kind of felt bad that he was manhandling this woman who he doesn't know, but it _was_ for her own good. Juvia's back pain was increasing so she paused fighting Gray to regain composer.

Juvia face burned. Gray had straddled her pinning her arms above her head, her legs stuck under his hips. She was completely useless. Juvia was afraid. She hadn't been this afraid since she almost drowned during her first transformation.

Transformation.

Juvia froze, much to Gray's surprise.

Gray must have seen her as a mermaid! That was against mer-law. Humans must never see you in your mermaid form.

"Juvia..?" Gray hesitantly called out. Juvia's eyes snapped back to his.

"Gray-sama…" Juvia's pain med's must have worn off because suddenly she was in a world of pain. She could barely hear Gray call out to her before she completely lost all consciousness.

* * *

"Well, good job Freezer Burn. Make this poor girl try to run away 'cause she saw your ugly face. And NOW she's knocked out!" A muffled voice yelled.

"Shut up, Flame Brain!" Gray argued back, though quietly. Juvia wasn't sure if it was because she was still half asleep or if they were whispering.

"Guys! Shut up you're going to wake up Juvia!" A female voice cut in interrupting the arguing.

"Lucy is right. You'll wake up Juvia." Another female voice chimed in.

Juvia knew she wasn't going to get anymore sleep with the group of who knows what in her room. Slowly she opened her eyes.

Gray and a pink haired boy were in a glaring match. A red haired girl with brown eyes sitting where Gray was sitting the last time she woke up. Suddenly the last person in the room, a blonde with big brown eyes, noticed her and screamed. Everyone in the room jumped into a fighting stance, searching frantically for the culprit to make Blondie scream.

Juvia pulled the sheets up to her chin. Gray caught Juvia's gaze.

"You're awake Juvia!" Gray grinned. Everyone gathered around her bed. Questions filled the air with questions of who she was and how she was. Finally the redhead told them all to be quiet, quite sternly.

The blonde smiled at Juvia. Juvia smiled shyly back.

A nurse came in with a plate of various foods. Juvia's stomach grumbled, causing the others to snicker. Glaring she thanked the nurse and looked down at the food on the tray.

"What's this?" Juvia exclaimed. She didn't know WHAT she was expecting, but fluffy white stuff with brown liquid on top and a browned chunk of meat. She was in the human world a lot but that doesn't mean she's actually _tried_ their food.

"Uh, mashed potatoes and gravy with turkey," 'Flame Brain' stated sarcastically. Ignoring the others reactions she hesitantly took a bite. She sighed. This took her back.

 _A shy thirteen year old girl walked up to where her parents sat at a big table. She looked down to see mashed potatoes, her favorite. Eagerly she stuffed potatoes in her mouth. She glanced up and caught the gaze of a cute boy a year or two older than her. He cackled at her expression. She hid her burning face under her blue bangs._

Her head shot up. Her eyes were wide and her breathing quickened.

"Juvia! JUVIA! What's happening?" 'Red' had grabbed her shoulder. When had she moved? Everyone in the room had their eyes on her. Each was filled with worry.

"I NEED to get out of here!" Juvia practically screamed.

"No! Juvia you can't leave you are still injured." Gray protested. Juvia tried to push past the red head but she slammed her back down. Juvia growled and attempted to fight off 'Red'. A nurse rushed in. Her heart rate monitor had gone haywire.

The other three snapped out of their stupor and ran to hold Juvia down. A slight pain was felt in her shoulder. She suddenly got really sleepy the world became foggy then black.

* * *

Juvia had been in the hospital for three weeks before she was allowed to leave. She had learned everyone's names. Lucy was the cute blonde. Erza was the strong, strict, redhead. Natsu was the annoying pink haired idiot, though Natsu did seem really sweet. Juvia had the biggest crush on Gray and the girls knew it. They loved to tease her about it all the time. Not that Juvia cared.

Juvia had asked them if she could go to a childhood spot that she wanted to see. They agreed and were currently driving there.

Juvia dearly missed her childhood friends. Sol, Aria, Toto, and of course, Gajeel. She started tearing up. Lucy noticed and gave her a tissue. Juvia realized she cried a lot on land. Underwater no one could find evidence of her tears because tears were, you know, water.

They arrived about a mile away from the cave's entrance.

"Juvia would like to be alone now if that is okay." The others nodded, except Gray. Juvia brushed this off and started down the ever familiar path. She started running, once out of sight of the others.

Joy filled Juvia once she saw the entrance to the cave. No one was at the pool, which greatly surprised Juvia. She threw off the outfit Lucy had given her and dove into the pool. Because of the anchor, plus not transforming in a while, her transformation almost caused her to black out. Once the pain dulled she took off towards the Redfox's home. As soon as the cave opened to the ocean she rammed into a hard chest. Looking up a smile spread across her lips.

"GAJEEL-SAN!" Juvia gave Gajeel the biggest hug he'd received in a while. He brought his head down to Juvia's and hugged her as hard as he could, but Juvia didn't care she was back and Gajeel was with her.

They released and Juvia saw Gajeel _smile._ Not smirk, like he normally does but actually smile. Juvia was so happy. Suddenly Gajeel stiffened and pulled Juvia to his hard chest.

"You." Gajeel growled. Confused Juvia tried turning around, but Gajeel held on to her tighter, causing her heart to flutter. "You took her away from me!" All of the sudden Gajeel wasn't in front of her. She spun around and saw his crimson tail disappear into the pool area.

"JUVIA!" Chorused male voices behind her. She turned around and three bodies slammed into her. If she was on land there would be tears pouring down her face. They heard muffled shouting, people were fighting on land…? The boys flanked her, while Aria led the way into the cave. There were two dark haired males arguing. Suddenly a third person joined them, than a third and a fourth. The males circled around to a dark part of the cave transforming into their human forms. They moved toward Gajeel, pulling on boxers, as to not attract attention.

It all hit Juvia at once. The reason Gajeel went back to the pool. The tone of his voice. Why Gray didn't agree. Who the figures were above the water. They all were here.

She swam to the edge making sure to hide her long tail. She pulled her torso out of the water.

"Stop!" She yelled. Seven people stopped what they were doing to look at her.

Juvia heart stopped when Gajeel punched Gray in the gut. Natsu glared at Gajeel then wrestled him to the ground. Than one by one all her friends were in hand to hand combat.

Suddenly Toto stopped his fight with Natsu to push Juvia into the water, transforming as he jumped. He pulled Juvia toward the ocean. Juvia tried her best to pull against him, but Toto's grip was like iron. She finally punched Toto, who abruptly stopped and started at Juvia. She took this moment to swim back to the pool. Toto yelled her name but she ignored him.

She broke the surface of the water to see Gajeel gone and the rest of her human friends on the ground.

"Where is Gajeel?" Juvia questioned Toto, after he pulled her down by her tail. He looked away from her. "Wait where is Aria and Sol?" No sooner had she voiced the question than the two in question plunged into the pool. They quickly looked her over they each gave her a bone crushing hug. She was smiling like crazy.

"Let's go home 'Via," Sol suggested. They all nodded swimming into the ocean.

The boys distracted Juvia by questioning her about her whereabouts were for the past three weeks.

"Well Gray-sama said that an anchor had fallen on Juvia and Gray-sama had saved Juvia. Gray-sama put Juvia in the hospital to help Juvia. Juvia thinks Juvia loves Gray-sama." At this the boys interrupted.

"You think you _what_?!" Toto roared.

"Who the actual hell is 'Gray-sama'?" Sol sputtered.

"Don't let Gajeel here you say that." Aria sniggerd.

Juvia couldn't really understand who said what, or _what_ was _actually_ said so she just giggled and twirled around putting her hand on her pink cheeks.

Suddenly her eyes snapped open and she swam through the boys, toward their cave. The boys shared a look and chased after her.

"Juvia NO!"

"You can't go back!"

"Juvia! Stop!"

Juvia ignored their cries, pushing harder.

She made it to the cave in no time. She burst into the cool air. Her eyes searched everybody on the floor hoping to see a clue where Gajeel disappeared to. Juvia pulled herself on the ledge. Transformed. She searched for her clothing that she stripped off earlier. After she was dressed she heard her childhood friends coming out of the water. They pulled on their clothes. Juvia forced her eyes off her friends bodies and grabbed the front of Aria's black shirt.

"Where is Gajeel?" She growled.

There was movement on her left.

"Juvia! You're ok!" Gray exclaimed.

"You didn't answer Juvia's question, Where is _Gajeel_?" Aria gulped eyes wide. Gray pulled Juvia away from Aria by her hair. Juvia screamed, in pain or surprise they couldn't tell.

"Let go of Juvia." Toto snarled. Juvia could practically see fire flaming from his nostrils. Gray tensed up.

"How do you know Juvia?" Gray asked. Juvia turned around when she heard clothes move. Erza was awake as well as Lucy, Natsu was still unconscious.

"She has been our best friend for ten years buddy. Now hand her over." Sol answered.

Juvia was torn. She loved Gray but she also loved her friends. Gajeel was gone into the human world but Sol, Aria, and Toto were right here begging her to return with them into the ocean. She needed to make a decision and quickly. If she went back into the ocean Gajeel would return, right? Then again if she went to go find him she might see him sooner. She also doesn't know where he is right now.

Her mind was working at such a fast pace the world seemed to be going in slow motion. Her vision was in a haze. She heard Natsu yell something and charge after Toto. Erza and Gray started fighting the other two. She felt Lucy try to pull her to the human world, her body moved with Lucy. She heard Toto scream her name. She couldn't focus. Her feet moved without permission. She felt tears streaming down her face. But her hands couldn't move to wipe them away. What was she doing? It seemed that she couldn't control her body at all. She internally screamed for Toto or Gajeel or Sol or Aria to come save her. Lucy buckled her up in the back seat of the van. Had they already reached the vehicle? Soon they were moving. Juvia couldn't process what was happing fast enough. One question keeping running through her mind. Where was Gajeel?

It had been a year since Juvia had been to the ocean cave. Which meant that it had been a year since she had transformed into a mermaid. Juvia and the gang; Gray, Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Levy, and Cana: had become quite popular in the local café called "Fairy Tail". Mira was her favorite waitress. She was beautiful. She had long white hair and bright blue eyes. Juvia had found old magazines that featured Mira on the front page. She gushed over Mira for the next week.

Juvia laughed at Cana's drunken antics. Cana was a year older than herself, and drinks her weight in beer every day. Cana has brown hair that reaches her shoulders and dark eyes that could almost be considered a violet. She wore a bikini top and capris almost on a daily basis. When Juvia thought about it she hadn't seen Cana wear anything but that, hmm weird. Anyway Cana was downing way too many drinks for nine o'clock in the morning.

Juvia went from face to face admiring each and every one of her beloved friends. Gray was across the booth from her Natsu was next to him, they were predictable arguing over something dumb. Lucy sat next to Natsu, they were dating now. Super cute. Levy, Lucy's best friend, sat next to her. They were discussing the newest book Levy had read. Cana occupied the spot right next to Juvia. She was giggling over Natsu's and Gray's argument. Erza was on the other side of Cana lost in thought. Boy did Juvia love her friends but there was still an empty hole in her heart that none of them could fill.

In the past year they had taught her how to fight. The boys and Erza were in a fight club and so thy decided to teach her. She was a quick learner she could hold them off at any given fight. She had fought the guys a lot with her hands underwater but now she was on land and had to use her feet. They were impressed by her skill. When they asked her about it she blamed her four older brothers.

Juvia looked down at her hands. She wrung her hands. She really missed her squad; Sol, Aria, Toto, and especially… she didn't really think about him, it hurt way too much. Juvia thought it shouldn't hurt that much because he had ignored her for many years, she was lying to herself and she knew it.

Juvia excused herself to go to the bathroom. It didn't have stalls so she was able to lock the door. She looked in the mirror. Her eyes were filling with tears and her hair was falling out of the French braid. "Juvia is a mess," she groaned. She was wearing a blue sundress with a white bow and white sandals. Her pale hands gripped the hem of her skirt as she bent over. Tears were cascading down her face.

 _Knock knock. Juvia groaned into her pillow as Erza and Lucy opened her door and sat on her bed._

 _"Can't you see Juvia purposefully shut the door after leaving? Leave Juvia alone." She screamed into the pillow._

 _"Juvia please come to the ocean with us." Lucy begged from her right. Erza was rubbing small circles on her back trying to comfort her. Juvia stood up abruptly and smacked Erza across the face. Erza abruptly grabbed Juvia's hands and pinned them to Juvia's side._

 _"Juvia you need to calm down! You miss your friends so come with us we will take you back to the cave by the ocean." Juvia fought all the harder. There was no way she was going back. They wouldn't accept herback. She willingly left, her instincts kicked in and she left with the humans. Juvia fell against Erza's chest and cried. She cried for a while. They didn't go to the beach that day and Juvia didn't return to the ocean._

There was a knock on the bathroom door. "I will be out in a minute," Juvia responded. One thing she was thankful for is that her face cleared up fast. She straightened her dress and opened the door. Gray was on the other side. Juvia looked down instantly. "What do you want Gray-sama?" Juvia asked shyly.

"Wanna go for a car trip Juvia?" Gray asked with a smile smile on his lips.

Juvia cracked a small smile and nodded her head. Gray took her hand and led her through the café to the car. Once inside Juvia started talking with Erza in the backseat. They talked about everything that they had planned for the party next weekend. When the car stopped the piled out of the car. They were in a forest like area. Gray led the way. The girls still chattered about the party.

Juvia suddenly halted. Memories flooded her brain; Gajeel, Sol, Wendy, Mr. and Mrs. Redfox, Aria, and Toto. Instinctively she took off running. Here legs moved on their own much like the day she left. Jumping over logs and sliding down hills she pushed herself. _Just a little further, just a little faster._ She finally reached the entrance of the cave. As soon as she took the first corner she slowed down. She had been gone for a year. Would they still remember her?

She heard the voices of Gray and Natsu. It was now or never. She stripped off her clothing and dived into the ocean. Her instincts transformed her. The pain was almost unbearable. She blacked out.

She opened her eyes and looked down. Oh, how she missed her tail. She looked up and didn't see Natsu or Gray. With a swish of her tail Juvia swam into the ocean. She swam as fast as she could to the place she called home for ten years.

If anyone asked Juvia what her home was like before she became human the first thing they would need to know is that the Redfox's home was spotless, except for Gajeel's room. Nothing was out of place. Secondly there was always something happening, whether it was guests, her gang fighting, or Wendy's friends playing house a little too loudly.

When Juvia entered her home her heart stopped.

It was wrecked. All the resting spots were broken the shells that decorated the walls were on the sand.

It was silent. The only sound she heard was the seaweed blowing outside.

She couldn't breathe this wasn't right. She swam to her room. She saw her old chest still shut. She swam over and opened it up, hoping and praying that her treasures were still inside. Finding it empty she broke down. Her heart felt like it was weighed down by a thousand pounds. She felt like someone was stabbing her repeatedly. She couldn't breathe. Everything that she had known for ten years was gone. Frantically she swam to Mr. and Mrs. Redfox's room it too was destroyed. Wendy's room was next, nothing. Finally she entered Gajeel's room.

Juvia didn't know what was worse, the rest of the house destroyed or Gajeel's room perfectly the same as how she had left it a year ago. All of his vests were still strewn about. His sleeping shelf still had no blanket. His shell shelf still had no shells. A small smile ghosted her lips.

It disappeared as soon as it came. From the corner of her eye she saw a figure in the shadows.

"Who are you and why are you in Gajeel's room?" Juvia questioned the intruder.

"And what might your name be?" his cold voice questioned.

"Juvia's name is Juvia."

"Juvia? Oh? Well Gajeel is going to pissed I found you before he did?"

 _Gajeel? He was looking for me?_

Juvia swam right up to the figure's face. "Take Juvia to Gajeel now!" She commanded in the bitterest tone she had ever heard herself utter.

He came out of the shadows Juvia gasped. She had never been more afraid of a person/merman before. (There had been situations which had been scary, but she was never scared of a person.) He was the epitome of an evil villain. He had dark red hair and dark green eyes. Despite the fact he was underwater he wore a dark purple cape. His tail was black. Not like Metallica, whose black tail looked warm and made one feel comfortable. No, this man's tail looked cold and he terrified her.

"Why Juvia if you would only join me."

"What is your name? Juvia must know before Juvia comes. And what will Juvia be joining?" Juvia hugged herself. She couldn't believe she was doing this.

"My Name is Jose, and you will be joining Phantom Lord" Jose sneered.

With her heart in her throat and her stomach in knots she held out her hand to grab Jose's. "Yes, Juvia will come with Jose."

"Follow me Juvia, and I will lead you to the man you love so dearly."


End file.
